The Fangirlness
by Angel of Courage
Summary: A series of completely random oneshot style chapters that are uploaded as episodes under the name The Fangirlness. Most to all of them will revolve around Ame, Lori, and their bishies. And every single one of them is HUMOR. Product of Sugar High.
1. When Fangirls go 'Chibi'

When Fangirls Go 'Chibi'…

Disclaimer: I do not Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Pretear, or any other anime/ manga that winds up in this story.

"blahblah" talking

'blahblah' Kurama's mind link

blahblah Sasame's mind link

blahblah Hayate's mind link

-.- blahblah -.- Hiei's mind link

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer)

"Ame-chan!" a young blue-haired dog demon chided.

"What? What'd I do?" the red-haired kitsune whined.

"You stole my hairbrush!"

"Did not! It was my hairbrush, anyway!"

"So you did steal it!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"If it was mine in the first place, then how could I have stolen it?"

"Uuuhhh… I dunno… but you did!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" a red-haired, male, and SEXY kitsune asked as he came in.

"KURAMA! LORI'S SAYING THAT I STOLE HER HAIRBRUSH! And it was mine in the first place…" sniff

Kurama sweatdrops, then pats Ame's head (like she's a little kid;;). "There, there, it's not so bad…" He looks at Lori, and sees that she is also in chibi tears. The kitsune sweatdrops some more, then decides that two crying women (amend that, two crying CHIBIS) are too much for him to handle. He calls in the artillery.

'Sasame? A little help here?'

Sorry, dude. I'm a little busy here.

'Hayate?'  
Nah, our world's collapsing. We'd love to help, but we can't. Love too, but can't.

'Uuuuh… Hiei?' Kurama asks in desperation.

-.- …fine… -.-  
Hiei walked in and was immediately GLOMPED by the Lori-chan, who, 'mysteriously' is no longer chibi, and is no longer crying (chibi or otherwise.)

-.- ……kitsune…… -.-

'Yes.?'

-.- …you. shall. pay. -.-

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer)

A/n: What ya think? Like? … It tells da twoof. Not 'the truth', 'da twoof'! R&R! .


	2. The Fangirl's Worst Nightmare

Kagami: Haha! 2nd chappie!

The Fangirl's Worst Nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Pretear, or any other anime/ manga that winds up in this story.

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

"Kurama?" Ame, the red-haired female kitsune, yelled.

"What's wrong, Ame?" Lori, Ame's blue-haired dog demon friend, asked.

"I can't find Kurama! Where is he?"

"I dunno… hhhmmm… Where could he be? Hiei? Do you know where Kurama is?" No answer. "Hiei?" …

"WAAAH! I can't find Hiei! AME!"

"Hayate? Sasame?" Ame asked in a meek voice.

"We're all alone…" Lori said quietly.

-behind a random couch-

"Should we come out from behind the couch?" Kurama asked the other 'bishies'.

"Nah," Hayate replied, "Let 'em flounder." Everyone behind the couch nodded.

-back with t3h fangirls-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh! Lori, look!" Ame yelled and pointed.

"Hiei?" Lori asked quickly.

"No, better!"

"Sasame?"

"No, even better! SWEET SNOW!"

"ICE CREAM!" Lori and Ame both pounced on the sweet snow, and eventually forgot the missing bishies.

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

Kagami: -shrugs- You like? It's not as good as the first. R&R!

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

-behind couch-

"So much for 'worst nightmare'…" Hiei said.


	3. r4nd0mn3ss

The Fangirlness.

r4nd0mn3ss sh4ll rule t3h l4nd.

Disclaimer: I do not Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Pretear, or any other anime/ manga that winds up in this story. I also do not own BadgerBadger (dot) com. I do NOT know who does, nor have I ever been there. But that is where some of this comes from.

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

"Kakashi w00tn3ss!" a young red-haired kitsune named Ame yelled.

Kakashi stared at her with his one good eye, then looked back to his book. -shiver- (this series that Kakashi reads actually does exist. my friend has read it… shiver).

Lori, sadly, shall be left out on this one. (I will make one just for her, tho!;; GOMEN!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!)

Gaara walked in, was glomped by the Ame, then fell on his butt as a result of being glomped (in ningen – ninja, ninja, srry 'bout that! No one but me knows this, but...>.>... the Naruto NINJA world is actually part of the demonic paralel universe to the YYH exsistence--world he would have evaded the glompishness, but in this world, FANGIRLS RULE! w00t!w00t!).

Hiei Death Glared everything in sight, then was soon caught up in the ever popular -DEATH-GLARE A SASUKE GROUPIE TO DEATH!- game, in which Sasuke currently had the highest score. (wonder why?)

Kurama was currently running from the smurfs, who, in their super-carnivorous mode, shall eat anything from dustbunnies to kitsunes (they even tried to eat the Jagan Eye, but so many of them were 'Death Glared' to death, that they declared it 'No Smurf's Land', and went on to chase Kurama.)

"Mushroom!Mushroom!" a random person yelled.

An Orochimaru cardboard cut-out appeared and same random person yelled, "It's a snaaake, it's a snaaake."

Suddenly, a random smurf popped up and said "Fungus," , then went back to chasing Kurama.

Sasuke beat Hiei in the ever popular -DEATH-GLARE A SASUKE GROUPIE TO DEATH- game, Ame and Gaara 'did stuff' in the VERY CONCEALED corner, and Lori(who isn't supposed to be in this fanfic) appeared.

"R4ND0M F4NG1RL M0M3NTS!"

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

Kagami: You like? I like. R4ND0MN3SS! Sorry 'bout that… R&R!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! -winky smiley (stupid formatting...)- Badger, badger, badger, badger...


	4. Lori's chappie

Kagami here. As promised, here is a chappie just for Lori… sigh

The Reasons Behind the Phobia.

Disclaimer: I do not Yuyu Hakusho, Naruto, Pretear, or any other anime/ manga that winds up in this story.

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

As little to none of you already know, Lori-chan has an incurable fear of bugs. Here is the reason why.

Lori-chan shall someday rule the world. She will reign after the Becky-sama, and before the Pink Panthers. The evil purple monkeys are her minions. And I am her vice president.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Tohru-chan shall rule the world (OC, not from Furuba). I am her Secretary, and generally, I reap all the benefits from all dimensions. But I digress.

The reason that Lori-chan hates the bugs is because they will allegedly rule before her, thus meaning they believe to be superior to her. Obviously, they must have really done something bad to have her so wound up in phobia. Shall we investigate?

"Or you could just ask," Kurama said, interrupting my train of thought and making me forget what I was talking about.

"Hey! Get back to me!" Lori-chan said as she hit me on the head. How grateful everyone seems to be today… I write a fic just for her, and what do I get? A bump on the head and an aching skull.

(Whole bunch of squiggly lines that serve as a spacer.)

Kagami: shrugs what you think? Just a random fic about Angel-chan's fear of bugs. And this actually did happen… (sort of… she hasn't ruled the world… yet.)

NOW YOU KNOW.

Bishies: o.0 (Be afraid. Be very afraid. Anyway, if you're still reading this, you needn't worry. We will treat the fangirls/otakus very kindly when Lori-san rules.)


End file.
